


And Many More

by fangirlSevera



Series: Broverse [17]
Category: From Beyond, Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Birthday, Brothers, Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, Humor, M/M, Twins, lab kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlSevera/pseuds/fangirlSevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herbert and Crawford's birthday has come around again. Herbert only agrees to behave himself for birthday drinks with his brother and Bubba because Dan promises to give him a very special present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Many More

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did say I could dabble in this 'verse again. This is me dabbling. 
> 
> Originally written as a birthday present for friend on tumblr, Wonkawarden.

Dan had always wondered how different Herbert West would have turned out had he and his twin brother actually been raised together. At the very least, Dan figured, Herbert would have a better grasp on the concept of sharing.

Sharing items.

Sharing friends.

Sharing credit.

And of course, being actually accustomed to sharing a birthday. 

“I don’t see why you always feel the need to get _him_ a present,” Herbert said, watching Dan neatly fold a sweater into a box.

“Are we going to go through this every year?”

“We’ve spent more of our birthdays far, far apart than together, and it was fine, great even. Me not encroaching on his day and presents, and even better, him not encroaching on mine.” 

As if Herbert ever really cared about celebrating his own birthday until Dan met Crawford. It was only Dan’s interest in doing nice things for Crawford that suddenly made Herbert demand Dan’s extra attention.

Dan was about to suggest that he could always see Crawford without him and Herbert could stay home alone. But that gave him deja vu, and remembered that tactic last year ended with Herbert’s “present” to Crawford running amok in the local Italian restaurant.

“Besides, don’t you think Crawfish would rather spend today with just that… _cop_ of his?”

“A couple of birthday drinks is hardly going to cut into whatever they have planned with just each other. Just as it’s not going to cut into our time for… I imagine your plans involve the cellar more than the bedroom.”

“I still say we could compromise and put the bed in the cellar.”

“Not sleeping in the lab, much less having sex with you there.”

“Still so closed-minded after all this time. You disappoint me. And on my birthday.”

Dan raised his head from signing Crawford’s birthday card, and raised an eyebrow at Herbert. “Are you saying that’s something you’d like?” Herbert West was not prone to blushing, all the same there was the slightest hint of pink appearing on his face. 

Well of course. Herbert always did get more excited about his work than he did human intimacy. Dan tapped the pen against his lips and regarded his partner. Herbert was not inclined towards eye-contact at the moment and concentrated on his coffee instead. Dan was not entirely comfortable with the idea. The lab was cold, and there were _things_ in there, and all around not his ideal for a romantic, passionate setting.

But then he and Herbert always had very different ideas about what constituted as “romantic.”

“Is this something you’ve thought about before?” Dan asked.

Herbert tapped his fingers against the mug he stole from work. “The concept may have crossed my mind… Once or twice.”

Herbert’s discomfort made Dan smirk. “So like, up against the brick walls? Bent over next to the Bunsen burner? On the embalming table?”

Herbert cleared his throat and muttered something Dan was pretty sure was “Embalming table.” But then Herbert stood up and left the living room for the kitchen.

Dan abandoned the gift-wrapping to follow him. “What are you so embarrassed about?”

“I’m not,” Herbert denied.

“What, is it admitting you actually have sexual fantasies? Hell, I’m rather relieved.”

“Apart from the fact that you’d be unwilling to participate in them.” Dan was about to protest, but Herbert continued, “Did you not just say you don’t want a bed in the lab because you wouldn’t want to engage in carnal activities down there?”

Dan shrugged. “But as it is your birthday, I think you’re perfectly deserving to have sex anywhere, anyway you want it.”

Herbert’s eyes narrowed, he tilted his chin down, glaring over the rims of his glasses. “But only if I join you, the idiot, and the cop for drinks and behave myself?”

“Got to give a little to get a little.”

“But it’s my birthday. I should just get things without the giving.”

“It’s also your brother’s, and a nice time with family will be your gift to him.”

Herbert pursed his lips. “I hate you.”

“You’re the love of my life,” Dan shot back, just earning an even more disdainful look.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

In hindsight, the idea of birthday drinks was kind of silly, when Herbert didn’t imbibe, and Crawford was such a light-weight he never risked much in public, leaving Bubba and Dan to be the ones actually doing the most drinking instead of the birthday boys.

Crawford loved the sweater Dan gave him and immediately pulled it over the one he was already wearing, looking absolutely comfortable in the extra layers.

“Despite all reason, you’re not dead yet, congratulations,” was Herbert’s idea of a birthday greeting.

“You, too, Herbert,” Crawford replied in all sincerity.

“Did you hear from Jeanine?” Dan asked. Herbert, of course, had not heard nor received anything from her. 

Crawford nodded. “A package full of candy. And somehow the neighbor lady knew and gave me cookies.” He frowned. “Why do I keep getting so much food?”

Bubba laughed. “Because maybe if you put some meat on those bones you need to wear so much sweaters year-round.” Bubba put a strong arm around Crawford’s waist and pulled him closer. “Not that I don’t think you’re perfect the way your are.”

Herbert rolled his eyes so hard, Dan could practically hear it.

“Hey,” Bubba said, grin turning wicked. “Tell ‘em what your boss got you.”

Crawford flushed and looked like he wanted to duck his head into his shirt collars like a turtle. “I don’t think so.”

Bubba chuckled. “I’m kind of offended, myself. I mean, it’s the sort of thing Crawford doesn’t need with me around.”

Dan couldn’t help but laugh, even at Crawford’s expense as the little scientist buried his face in hands, about to die from embarrassment. Herbert, who had probably been literally biting his tongue the entire time let out a grunt of disgust. 

“Please stop.” Herbert and Crawford managed to say at the same time, if in varied tones. 

Bubba and Dan stared at each other, wide-eyed for a second, then started laughing again, harder.

“That’s it.” Herbert declared. “We came, Crawford got his stupid sweater, alcohol was consumed, I think drinks have been officially had. And I, unlike some people here, was perfectly behaved.”

“Eager to get home for your birthday present, Little Doc?”

Herbert gritted his teeth at the nickname. “What I do or do not get on my birthday is no business of yours.” Herbert stood. “Come, Dan.”

“Bet that’s not the last time you’ll hear that tonight,” Bubba winked at Dan.

Crawford, face still covered by his hands made a mortified squeak. Herbert grabbed Dan’s shoulder, pulling him away. Dan patted Crawford’s back and told him “Happy Birthday” one last time before following Herbert outside.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ 

The next morning, Dan awoke, and before he even opened his eyes he was aware of several things: His backside was cold, his front was warm. He could smell mustiness, chemicals, and sex. Herbert’s weight shifted above him, and the sound of rustling plastic finally made Dan open his eyes. Herbert, before falling asleep, must have had the presence of mind to find something to cover them with, but Dan wasn’t exactly thrilled to find himself now under a plastic sheet, especially not being able to see in the dimmed lights if it had been recently used. He would have pulled it off, but falling asleep on a cold, metal table had left him nearly paralyzed.

Dan groaned. “Herbert, wake up.”

Herbert just groaned back, shifting again, becoming an even heavier weight on Dan’s chest. He would be exhausted. Herbert had been disturbingly enthusiastic last night, more so than Dan had ever seen him. It made the following morning’s discomfort almost worth it. Almost.

“Herbert, seriously.” Dan managed to raise a heavy arm and shove at Herbert’s side, trying to force him off.

Herbert roused slowly, blinking down at Dan. “Oh,” he said, his brilliant brain finally starting to catch-up. He rolled away, Dan envying his easy movement. Herbert sat up, plastic sheet falling onto his lap, and squinted at his surroundings. His hair was amusingly mussed. And his glasses were probably somewhere on the floor, broken.

“I don’t think I can move,” Dan told him.

Herbert hummed. “Yes, that was certainly… Different.”

“Herbert, I’m serious. My ass is stuck to the metal and I think my spine fused.”

“It’s not your spine, the erector spinae must’ve seized overnight,” Herbert said, not even looking at him. He had his knees drawn up, arms crossed over them. He looked out into the lab, contemplative. “We’ll have to repeat the experiment of course.”

Dan was getting angry now. “Have you heard nothing I- What ‘experiment’?”

Herbert looked down at him, brows raised. “Whether there is a direct correlation between this environment and my testosterone and other sexual hormone levels.”

“There’s not going to be any more experimenting of any kind if I can’t _move_!”

Herbert sighed. “Oh, Dan. So dramatic.” He slid off the table, gasping as his bare feet touched cold stone. 

Dan could only track him with his eyes as Herbert found his clothes and put back on socks, trousers, and shirt. He came back to Dan’s side and frowned. “I suppose I’ll have to inject you with a sedative and give you something for the pain.”

“That’d be nice.”

Herbert left his line of sight, presumably to dig around their ill-gotten medications. He came back with a syringe. “Please resist habit and don’t stick that into the top of my spine.”

Herbert snorted. “Funny.” He tilted Dan slightly on his side and stuck the needle into part of the offending muscle group. He gently let Dan roll back down. It didn't take long for Dan to feel the muscles relaxing, his spine resembling something less like a wooden board. “Thanks,” he sighed out.

Herbert muttered something under his breath. “What was that?”

“I said, ‘Thank _you_.’ For… Things.”

Dan smiled and didn't press any further. He knew it meant Herbert had a good birthday after all. Plus, Herbert was kind of adorable when he was emotionally stunted.


End file.
